


Millenium Mistletoe

by The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis/pseuds/The_Venerable_Doctor_Goondis
Summary: Kaydel gets caught under the mistletoe with Rey.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Millenium Mistletoe

Kaydel Connix hated the holidays. Sure, the decorating was cute, and she always loved the massive tree that would be hauled to the center of the base and decorated with light projectors, and the gift exchanges were a nice touch. Despite all of this, there was one tradition that she hated enough to ruin the holidays for her: Mistletoe. Each year, someone would hang the little sprigs of foliage all over the resistance base, and you'd have to treat public areas like minefields trying to avoid them. A few shameless rebels would deliberately hit each plant to try and steal a kiss, and one year she'd fallen victim to one of them, some random X-wing pilot who'd earned a kick to the crotch for his advances before she'd fled to her quarters and hid there for the rest of the day.

This year, though, things were far more complicated as she wasn't single anymore, having asked out the young Jedi from Jakku, Rey.

Kaydel had harbored a secret crush on the Jedi since she first saw her, and now she was terrified she'd be caught under the mistletoe at the wrong time with the wrong person and ruin the relationship she'd worked so hard for. So far, though, she'd been fine, only having one close call when she'd tripped over a fuel line and nearly fallen under one of the hated sprigs. She'd almost made it through the holiday season without incident, too, until the day before the celebration, when she forgot the meeting with General Organa that had been scheduled to discuss a potential new ally.

She'd been watching holos in her quarters and listening to audios while sipping a cup of peppermint broth, when she'd suddenly remembered the meeting, sitting upright with a jolt and splashing broth all over her table. She didn't care, though, since she had only three minutes until the meeting began. Quickly switching off the holo, she rushed out her door and down the hall, hurrying out into the hangar and checking the time. Two minutes.

Hurrying, she began to weave among the throngs of people moving throughout the hangar bay, ducking under a Y-wing and picking up her pace again, determined to be on time. She checked the time again. 1 minute. Swearing, she continued to move among the crowds, not even bothering to look out for mistletoe, figuring she'd just sprint if she passed under any. 30 seconds. At this point she was almost running.

She could see the doors leading to the meeting up ahead, but there was still most of the hangar between her and there. Refusing to give up, she pressed on, shoving through pilots, engineers and other rebels. The doors were only 30 feet away... 20 feet... 10 feet... She glanced down. She was late. She was so close though, the doors right ahead of her... she reached them, reaching over for the control panel, only to hear the two syllables she dreaded more than anything the First Order possessed.

"Mistletoe."

She jumped, startled, then started reaching back for the control panel, only to hear the word repeated.

"Mistletoe, Kay." Her heart skipped a beat as she realized who was talking, turning to see Rey standing there, smiling shyly, her warm brown eyes flicking upwards as she pointed to the small green plant hanging down from the ceiling, a single white berry standing out among the green fronds.

Part of Kaydel wanted to head into the meeting, but standing there staring at her girlfriend's beautiful face: her soft lips curled up in a half smile, her lustrous brown hair flowing down close to her shoulders, her chocolate colored eyes sparkling mischievously, her cheeks flushed and her head slightly tilted to the left, she found it nearly impossible to force herself to leave. "Yeah," Kaydel said, still shocked this was happening. Rey tilted one eyebrow upward, conveying the question both wanted to ask.

Kaydel made her choice, her lips moving to match her girlfriend's smile. _Fuck the meeting._

She leaned forwards, pressing her lips softly to Rey's as the Jedi cupped her face in her hands, Kaydel running her fingers through the scavenger's hair. Rey's lips tasted like chocolate, her lavender scented perfume clouding Kay's mind as effectively as a mind trick. Oblivious to the commotion of the hangar around them, the pair continued to embrace, Kay backing Rey up to one of the X-wings, continuing to kiss her as Rey's hands snaked around her neck, her soft tongue swiping Kay's lips, asking for entry. Kay obliged, opening her lips and allowing Rey's tongue to slip into her mouth, the kiss growing more heated until the two rebels finally broke apart for air, panting for breath. 

Kay grinned like an idiot as Rey smiled back. The Jedi gave her another quick kiss before hurrying off like nothing had happened.

Kaydel ended up being three minutes late to the meeting, and was scolded by Leia, but she had no regrets.

Later that day, as she was making out with Rey in the Jedi's quarters, she decided mistletoe might not be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that probably sucked. I'm thinking about posting a full story with Kaydel going with Rey to Acho-to, but IDK. Long live Reydel. Happy holidays.


End file.
